


The Forgotten World: Blood Relatives

by Riyusama



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Condemning himself to self-exile after that fateful night where his Blood Pact had died at the hands of Nomak, Snowman had hidden away from his kind. Traveling from country to country as to keep what was left of meaningless life intact, he had settled down in Seoul for the time being. Content on letting listless days of emptiness plague him for all eternity, it seems that there was something else in store for him in this lifetime.
Relationships: Akasha/Lestat de Lioncourt, Akasha/Lestat de Lioncourt/Snowman, Akasha/Snowman, Lestat de Lioncourt/Snowman
Kudos: 4





	The Forgotten World: Blood Relatives

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I write this for myself, you guys can all just read it if you want cuz idc. This fanfic sprung about because I recently started rewatching my old fave vampire movie Blade when my love for Snowman burst into a flame. I was far too young decades ago to fully appreciate Snowman/Donnie Yen.
> 
> Coupled with my love for TVC and the QOTD movie (Stuart Townsend is my Lestat and he def should have ended up with Akasha in that movie instead), I gave birth (lol) to this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story, they all belong to their respective creators. I merely wrote this out of pure entertainment.
> 
> I just want Snowman to get all the love and appreciation he deserves guys, is that too much to ask? I always end up loving really rare characters and end up with rare fucking pairings too but oh well, only I can sate my appetite and thirst for things.

The sounds of the Blood Pact’s screams echoed throughout the tunnels, he could hear the curdles of blood spilling into the dirty tiles covered in dirt, moss, and decay. Verlain pleads towards Lighthammer, for him to wake up, for him to snap out of the virus that has infected his mind and body. 

Hearing their voices was torture.

But he was incapable of helping, body paralyzed and immobile. The only thing that Snowman could do was listen to them die. He could hear the sound of rustling in the distance, one of the sewer lids being opened…

And then, the screams of pain from both Verlain and Lighthammer as the sun burned and dissolved their flesh, erasing their existence into nothingness.

Snowman sat up in fear, his breathing heavy, and his body drenched in sweat. The raven looked around him, golden emerald orbs scanning the room he was in. He was not in the tunnel, he was nowhere near America, and he was most certainly alone. Snowman drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knows that breathing was something that he needed to live, but it was one of the few human traits that he remembers wherein it can still have some calming effects on him.

Hands gripped on the comforter of his bed, frustration evident on his body language. Eighteen years. It’s been eighteen years since he had last been seen alive by his kind. Eighteen years since he had disappeared and changed his life once again. He did not expect his life to turn out this way, did not think that he would lead the life of a coward, remembering his sins and fault of letting his own teammates, his family, _his Blood Pact_ die on that night in the hands of Nomak and his army of parasites.

But her voice, he remembers her voice.

 _“I’m not leaving you here.”_ She said to him, her voice urgent and her grip on his arm strong as she had fooled Lighthammer into killing one of the abominations Nomak had made instead of Snowman, feeding on the poor soul.

 _“I’m not letting you die here, you’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”_ And she was right, he was forced to come with her no matter how much he hated it. No matter how much Snowman had pleaded and fought his way against her.

In the end, she was always too powerful for him and he was put to sleep so that she could whisk him away safely from the murder of his entire family.

Snowman tried not to think of the past too much, tried not to let it get to him. There was no use in living in the past, not when he had left it. If anyone from the vampire nation were to find him, they might brand him as a traitor and kill him on site. If Blade found him? Snowman might as well consider himself dead already.

Yet, dead he felt. Life went on, yet Snowman can’t help but be stuck in the events from eighteen years ago.

He decided to get up from bed, knowing that if he continued to mull over and drown in his thoughts before he knew it, it would be daylight and Snowman would have wasted yet another day in his worthless life.

Life has no meaning anymore.

Opening the curtains to his current apartment, Snowman looked out into the streets. So many things have changed over the past decades. The buildings were higher, the streets were brighter, and the technology was even more advanced. But the people? Oh, they never change. There are over billions of people all over the world yet, Snowman doesn’t need to meet them all to know that they are not so different from their own ancestors.

He could feel the thirst clawing its way from the pits of his stomach, the urge for blood was strong today. He couldn’t remember the last time he had left his apartment, always cooped up inside to avoid the world. He ought to hunt today lest the thirst drives him insane.

Going over to his closet, Snowman picked out a nice warm dark outfit for the evening. A majority of people here in Korea are wearing warmer clothes thanks to the weather. Although he himself was the undead already and could hardly feel the effects of such mundane things unless they were of the extremes, he still needed to dress up to blend in. He missed the warm nights back in Prague and sometimes yearn to return back to his old home.

 _‘But that can’t be,’_ He reminded himself internally. _‘I can never come back home.’_

Prague was his second home, the second chance he got to live a good life and it blew up on him. Snowman hated this life, hated the hiding, hated the fact that he could never fill the empty void inside of him.

Wearing a sleek black leather jacket, black pants, and boots. He ventured out into the streets, looking for his next prey. He debated whether he should just head to the nearest blood bank or find some simpleton human or animal to feed on. In the past few months, he had been feeding on animals as a way to stay under the radar. If he were to accidentally create off-spring vampires, the possibility of him being found and destroyed by his own kind was too high for him to consider.

Walking the streets of Seoul, it was hard to find the perfect prey. But, luckily for him, his senses had heard the fight of a couple nearby.

 _‘How could you do this to me?!’_ A woman shouted in Korean, crying as she tried to slap and punch someone away from her. _‘You took advantage of me then, killed your own child!’_ She cried.

Snowman could hear the grunts of a displeased man, slapping the weeping woman hard that he winced. He found the perfect prey. He listened closely to the couple, deciding that he should take the life of a worthless, disgusting excuse of a human.

 _‘You wanted it, bitch! You’re a whore who works in dirty places! You get what you deserve!’_ She replied back to her, hearing the sound of the woman being beaten up, her coughing and possibly spitting out blood. Snowman pitied her.

The sound of the man spitting on her was heard and Snowman couldn’t wait to kill him as he heard the woman rustle, probably to shield herself away from him.

He had been walking to where he could find his prey when the unmistakable feeling of being watched caught to him. He had been feeling it for some time now, the eyes of someone watching him close. Snowman had thought to maybe chalk it off as being too paranoid, but the more he walked closer to his prey the more he was sure that he was now being followed.

 _‘Have I been found?’_ He mused internally, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket so he could hold on tight to the silver knife he always brings.

He subtly looked to his side, the area where he knows the presence of his watchers were. He easily found them. They were foreigners like him, one man with blond hair and skin as white as marble, much like the dead and a woman. A beautiful dark-skinned woman who looked to be an ethereal being. They both looked beautiful, but from their aura alone Snowman knows that they were not human, he didn’t need to see their appearances to know that they were the undead like him as well.

There was a glint of amusement in both of their eyes, Snowman saw that in the split second that he glanced at them. _‘Is it the nation? The purebloods? They don’t seem like them.’_ He continued to mull over it. There was something different about the duo, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, he _knew_ that they were vastly different from his own kind.

Yet, he tried to ignore them, see if he could have them lose sight of him as Snowman still pursued his prey. 

He was close to the man now, so close to the lowlife who could easily harm other beings. He figures he should take a quick sip of his blood to see what kind of horrid man he was before he would suck out his entire bloodstream, then tear him off limb from limb before burning him to a crisp.

“What are you looking at, asshole?” The man called out to Snowman, he looked to be in a slightly drunken stupor. This would be better, he hated having to deal very resistant meals.

But, he was still pissed.

The non-human strangers have followed him.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” His prey called out to him once more as he started to walk towards Snowman.

 _‘Do not be afraid of us.’_ A female voice entered into his head and Snowman fought hard not to look surprised at it. _‘We have come not to harm you, but to give you companionship.’_ They continued on and this time, his prey was now right in front of Snowman. The human grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt, making the raven direct his attention towards him.

“I’m talking to you fucker, are you deaf?” He said in ire.

“Au contraire monsieur, I believe he isn’t.” A man’s voice came this time, one that can be hearkened by the ears. Snowman’s gaze followed the sound of the voice and he saw the handsome blond foreigner making his way towards Snowman and his prey.

“Handsome? You flatter me, monsieur.” There was a lilt in his voice, one of amusement. In a flash, the blond had disarmed the prey from Snowman and had his own hand holding the drunkard’s neck. “You may call me Lestat.” He smiled, showing his fang before Lestat turned his attention to the drunkard and stared into him. 

“Consider yourself lucky, my child. We have come to be allured by you.” The woman’s voice that was inside his head earlier had spoken this time. Snowman turned to look at her and she smiled at him, showing her fangs as well.

 _‘I don’t want your companionship.’_ If they could hear his thoughts, Snowman might as well just tell them to fuck off without him having to sign it. _‘Leave me alone in peace.’_

“Tut tut, get to know us some more before rejecting us, my charmer,” Lestat answered. Snowman was less surprised by the fact that Lestat had heard his thoughts too, considering that the woman firstly had listened in to his thoughts too earlier. “Akasha, my love. Would you like to take the first bite?”

“I think our new companion should take the first bite,” Akasha replied as she stood with Lestat, the food in-between them. 

_‘I appreciate the gesture,’_ Snowman answered through his thoughts. _‘But, I respectfully decline.’_ He bowed. ‘ _Good night to you both.’_

He turned his back from both of them and started to walk away, yet as he did so Akasha had immediately appeared right in front of him, blocking Snowman’s path. “My, my, playing hard to get are we.”

“Spend one night with us, if you do not like our company then we will leave you alone to your own devices,” Lestat suggested as he playfully danced around with the drunkard whom he had hypnotized, prancing around with it as a show to Snowman. He held the prey hand to hand, spinning him around before Lestat presented him. “Deal?”

Snowman took the prey from Lestat, looking him in the eyes before he turned to Akasha. _‘One night and you leave me alone?’_ He inquired.

“Not unless you wish for us to keep accompanying you after this night. Then, by all means, the decision is yours, our charmer.” Lestat spoke.

He eyes both of them one more time before replying. _‘Fine. One night.’_ He accepted their request. Snowman looked into his prey as he pulled the cloth down from his turtleneck. _‘And the name’s Snowman.’_ He introduced himself briefly before sinking his fangs into the drunkard.

“Snowman.” Akasha started as she circled around him and his prey, watching them. “What an odd name. Is it truly yours or an alias?”

“Cara Mia, don’t tease our charmer. We need to get him to like us.” Lestat said as he too stepped closer, examining Snowman as he fed. Lestat’s hand rested on Snowman’s back, the other hand pulled the shirt of the prey down before Lestat showed his fangs and fed on the drunkard as well.

“Beautiful,” Akasha commented as she watched both men drain the life out of the human. It took only mere minutes for them to drain him of blood. Lestat was the first one to draw away from the prey, taking in a good full of blood before the heart stopped. Snowman, on the other hand, did not stop till the drunkard was dead and he had taken every last drop of blood he had to offer.

“Hey,” Lestat voiced out in concern, watching as Snowman took in blood from a deadman. “Snowman, stop--” As he tried to detach Snowman from his food, Akasha’s hand rested on Lestat’s shoulder, stopping her lover. 

“Let him be my King, he is different from us,” Akasha spoke. “This is why he has charmed me.” 

Snowman finished, releasing the neck of the drunkard as he made quick work of getting the silver knife from his pockets and quickly beheading the human. It was swift and precise, not a drop of blood spilled on him as the human was practically drained and his cut exact, that the head had only detached when he let the body fall.

“You’re… You’re not weakening Snowman? Dying?” Lestat inquired, distress in his voice. “You should not have fed on the dead!”

Snowman only looked at Lestat with an arched brow, utterly confused as well as to why the blond was in distress. _‘I guess you do not know of our difference.’_ He answered through his thoughts.

“Difference?” Lestat echoed the words as he looked to Akasha this time. “What difference do the two of you talk about?”

“He is a vampire like us my love, one of the damned,” Akasha spoke this time, explaining in amusement. “But a relative instead.”

“A relative?” Lestat kept echoing words from the two, still confused but definitely intrigued this time.

 _‘It seems that your kind doesn’t do its research about us.’_ Snowman commented, a small smile on his lips as he watched the confused blond. _‘Blood cousin.’_

“Blood cousin? Interesting. I knew the moment I saw you, you were special.” Lestat complimented, moving closer to Snowman as he tried to place a hand on his cheek, yet the raven moved away from the touch.

“Egotistical and narcissistic as always Lestat.” Akasha chortled. “It’s been a while since I have seen your kind. Does the blood cousin thrive better than us?” She inquired curiously, wanting to know if the relative blood flourished better than their own.

Snowman shrugged, knowing that they were probably not well above of the other. _‘The Vampire Nation has hidden well in the shadows. We thrive and have positions in governments.’_ Snowman explained to them through thoughts. It was weird to have his own mind trespassed against his own will, but it will have to do for now.

“I had thought mind reading was more comfortable to you, but it seems that you feel differently about it,” Lestat commented. 

Snowman shrugged once again, looking over to the blond. ‘I don’t mind for the night.’ He started to walk away before he looked to the duo. _‘So, what endeavors did you both have in mind for the night?’_ He inquired.

Lestat and Akasha grinned, delight evident on their faces as the duo walked and each took a side from Snowman, holding their arms onto their new companion. “To see the country.” Lestat started.

“We have been hiding away in the shadows for far too long, my bewitcher.” Akasha continued as both of them led the way back into the crowded streets of Seoul.

“The night is young and we plan to devour all forms of pleasure in the city!” Lestat exclaimed in glee, howling into the night their plans and catching the attention of a few walkers on the streets. None of the passerby’s minded though only looked on fascinated with the trio. Foreigners who probably just visited Korea to see what the country has to offer, at least that’s what Snowman thinks they were thinking.

“You are correct, charmer,” Akasha answered him, forgetting for a moment that she and Lestat can both read his minds. “Foolish mortals that do not understand that Gods walk amongst them. Gullible and Naive.” She described the humans with a laugh, looking down on them.

 _‘They can be naive and gullible,’_ Snowman agreed.

“So tell us, how long have you been in the City?” Lestat inquired, leaning in close to Snowman’s personal space. The raven moved away, not entirely welcoming of too much physical contact. The action did not go unnoticed by the two vampires, but they both simply ignored the avoidance. Their grip on his arms was not removed, but they did loosen.

 _‘A month,’_ Snowman answered, not the entire truth but a partial of it. He was not comfortable with openly telling them large amounts of truth about his residences.

“My, my, very cautious aren’t we?” Akasha fostered, her voice close to Snowman’s ears that it ghosted and left a tingle of warmth on his skin.

“You intrigue us all the more,” Lestat commented with a chuckle. “ Very well then, there are ways for you to tell us. The night is young and we do plan on visiting _interesting_ establishments.” He had put an emphasis on interesting which could only mean that the duo had planned on visiting either vampire covens or areas.

“My love, how much more farther shall we travel?” Akasha inquired.

“We’re already here my love,” Lestat replied as he gestured with his hand to show a dark building of sophisticated aesthetic. 

Snowman arched a brow up in question, he didn’t think there was anything special with this one. Of course, he had heard that this was one of the most finest hotels located in all of Seoul and that many who come here are of oligarchious status. Maybe his companions are ones whose appetites can only be sated by drinking from the blood of the aristocrat… He already knew that much from the vampire Lestat, knowing him from his history of being a former rockstar.

Snowman turned his head towards Akasha, gesturing to her for answers that he knows were already buzzing in his head that she can hear.

The beautiful vampire smiles, showing her fangs before answering him. “A coven or club as Lestat likes to call in charmer.” She explains off as they’re led inside by Lestat. “Not from your blood, but ours.” 

That explains his lack of knowledge from the place. If he were still affiliated with the vampire nation, then Snowman may have had an inkling of this establishment. But since his self-given exile, he had been far removed from common knowledge of the vampire race. Snowman decided to keep his thoughts empty for now, save for conversation between the duo. He would not like for them to pry more details out of him through their mind reading games.

“Oh sweet sophistication,” Lestat says as he takes off his coat to give to the doormen who have easily noticed their kind. Lestat wore a sleek black button shirt that hugged his body tight, adorned by a belt that shone silver on the buckle and dark pants that complimented his look nicely. Lestat looked ever so ready to be the center of attention. Beside Snowman, Akasha also took off her coat, and underneath the layers was a pristine dark blue dress that hung loose on her bodice but accentuated her figure nicely. There were no sleeves on her dress, only a thin strap on the shoulder as the dress showed much of her cleavage was only a bit snug on her chest to give emphasis on her beautiful top.

Snowman felt utterly underdressed.

He tilted his head, thought loudly _‘Had I known this was where we’re going, I would’ve dressed up.’_ Snowman fostered a bit as he took off his own jacket. He only wore a simple v-neck shirt underneath his jacket, paired with his black leather jeans and combat boots. He gave his coat to the doorman who took it graciously.

Lestat chuckled, quickly coming back to Snowman’s personal space as he wrapped an arm on his shoulder to pull him close. “You look handsome enough that simple clothes make you look radiant,” Lestat tells him, eyes staring deep into Snowman as he has an expression on his features that looks as though he could devour Snowman there and then.

He’s feeling a bit awkward from Lestat being too touchy-feely.

“Our charmer, you do not need fine clothes. But if you would like, we could procure them for you right now.” Akasha suggests as he holds Snowman’s hands and pulls him close.

The raven shakes his head no. _‘That won’t be necessary. Lead the way please.’_

They move down a flight of stairs to what seems to be a basement lounge of the building. The walls were artistically designed in dark red, the wood on them was lacquered ebony, finely finished that one can marvel at them for hours if they had not known sophistication all their life.

The door to the coven was a double door that had a leather surface on it, soft to the touch, and it's colour a deep purple. Guards stood on each side and as they saw the trio, they immediately opened the door for them to enter.

The smell vanilla, roses, and blood wafted through the air as Snowman entered the room. There were also mixed aromas of cigars, from either humans or vampires that liked to smoke he didn’t know. But the entirety of this experience reminded him heavily of the life he had lost just recently that it gave a small panging sting to Snowman’s chest.

“Good, is it not?” Lestat inquired, catching Snowman’s attention for some well sought out distraction.

Snowman answered back in sign. **_‘It’s very posh.’_ **

Lestat looked to Snowman with an arched brow. “I’m sorry? What was that for?” 

Akasha laughed, her voice sounding like sweet music that it easily caught Snowman’s attention. “He said that the place looks luxurious my love.” The dark beauty explained as she placed a hand on Snowman’s biceps. “But I am quite curious about this sign language of yours. I read your mind, but I would love to read your signs.” She says warmly that it makes Snowman’s stomach turn up with little butterflies.

“Oh yes, sign language! I have heard of it before.” Lestat replied back as they were taken to a private booth. “Yes, you must tell us more about it charmer.”

Snowman looked all around him, taking in the lavishing demeanor of the coven they had entered. This was all so distinctly different from their own kind.

“Different?” Akasha caught up on his thought. “Tell us the difference Snowman.”

 **_‘Will you read my thoughts as I sign?’_ **Snowman inquired through sign, hoping it would be fine with the duo.

“My Snowman,” Lestat said with a smile, albeit his voice had a mischievous tilt to it, but it was friendly in its own way. “You may sign and speak through your mind to your heart's content. We adore your way of speaking,” The blond turned to his lover. “Don’t we, my queen?”

“Very much so my king,” Akasha confirmed.

The booth they sat upon was of plush seating, their table mahogany, and curtains on top of their area so that if they may want privacy, they may draw them any time.

 **_‘Ours is a bit more…’_ ** Snowman started, thinking of the correct word to use for his blood’s coven gatherings. **_‘Corybantic.’_ **


End file.
